wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Animus Stories 1
Link to 2 Two years ago “Woosh!”the dragonets of the rain kingdom where playing,practicing,and learning.The new library was where Amethyst was at most of the time. She was reading about magic,fantasy scrolls.The only real magic she knew of were almost nonexistent. At venom training Amethyst aimed at the target and shot out black venom out of her two longest fangs. Then a dragonet appeared in front of the target that Amethyst shot at. “No!”Amethyst screamed.Vines! she thought. The vines around the target formed a shield around the dragonet. “Ssssss.” The venom hit the vines but the dragonet was not hit. “Amethyst!?” The other dragonet said “What. In the three moons was that?” “I don’t know.” She said.I thought this was just a myth. “Well I think we should tell the queen.” suggested the dragonet. * * * = Chapter 1= “Here,five gold coins.” said the trader. The dragon put a scroll on the table and swapped for the coins. “I hope you find that scroll interesting.” the scroll dragon said. “Psssst!” the forest dragon turned her head around. “Hey!”Forest dragon over here.” The cloaked dragon motion for Amethyst to go and follow. “Here I have something that I think you will find interesting.” mention the cloaked dragon. The dragon pulled out a scroll and said “I think you’ll need this.” “Why?”asked Amethyst “I know your power so take the scroll.” answered the cloaked dragon. Amethyst took the scroll and when she turned around to say something the cloaked dragon was gone. She finished all the trades for the day Amethyst when to set up camp. In her bag she had a piece of wood it was enchanted to make a fire when it was night. When she was all settled Amethyst open up the scroll the mysterious dragon gave her. It said: AnImuS DRaGONS These dragons are very rare. Only tribes known to have them are IceWings, NightWings,SandWings,and SeaWings. The dragons that possess the power will be able to enchant inanimate objects . This comes with a price your sanity. … = Chapter 2= Amethyst saw a bright orange flash in the sky. She turned her head and saw two black dragons in the sky. A scream came from the sky followed by more fire. With her sharp hearing she hear something like “You failed us” said one of the NightWings “No I didn’t just stop.”explained the other. “You need to pay.”The NightWing told the other stretched out his claws to attack. “Hey”shouted Amethyst”Get away from that dragon now!” “What are you going to do about it RainWing.”Mocked the attacking NightWing.”Are you going to fight me because I foresee an unfortunate for you and this dragon.” You underestimate my power.Thought Amethyst “Fire burn that dragon to ashes.”She commanded. Screams filled the sky as the black dragon burned in fire that shot up from the ground. “Ahhhhhh!Stop!Stop…” The please didn’t help.The screams stopped and the black dragon fell to ground dead. “What….Was….That?”the NightWing asked breathing heavy. “Don’t worry right now.”explained Amethyst”What’s your name?” = Chapter 3= “Shadowhunter,so why are you here?”Amethyst asked. The two dragons were at the camp that Amethyst had set up. She would usually set up the stall for trading in the early morning then by noon close up and buy stuff that she needed. But today she didn’t. “I was here on an assignment to take care of an animus dragon that was around here.”said Shadowhunter.”So I....” She stopped talking. “So you what?”Amethyst asked. “I… I read your mind.”answered Shadowhunter. “The NightWing that was attacking me found out that instead of eliminating you I helped you.”finished Shadowhunter. The NightWings are after me but why?Amethyst thought. Amethyst and Shadowhunter flew away from the camp and into the mountains.They found a cave after hours of flying. “I’ll light this place up in a sec.”said Amethyst Amethyst went over to a nearby tree and said “Enchant this tree to make branches fall into a pile.” The wood fell to the ground into pile. Amethyst brought the pile of wood to Shadowhunter. She pick up one of the sticks and asked. “What are these for?” “Torches.”said Amethyst. When the cave was lit. Amethyst flew to the sky changed her scales to look like the night. She circled around the mountain. Then Amethyst heard wingbeats. Suddenly five NightWings came out of the sky.She stayed invisible and hovered near the night dragons. “You think we will be able to catch them?” asked one of them. “Well it should be easy they’re just a couple of dragonets.”said another “I heard that one of them was an animus.”commented another one. “Shhh. I think one of them is here.”said the first dragon. “Where?” asked all the others. “Right here!”the NightWing reached out and grabbed Amethyst. =Chapter 4= “Get away from me!”Amethyst screamed. She opened her mouth and shot venom at the NightWings. The dragon that was holding her let go. The others were attacking her. “Shadowhunter!”Amethyst called. Shadowhunter came out of the cave and shot up into the sky. She clawed at the nearest NightWing. Shadowhunter gave Amethyst a look like “use powers”. Amethyst said in her mind I will use them not them not right now. A NightWing tries to claw Amethyst but she turns and dives under the dragon and stabs her front talons into the black dragon. Dark blood stains Amethyst’s claws.The NightWings screams in pain as Amethyst claws them. Amethyst flies over the NightWing she unhinged her jaw and the venom sprayed on the NightWing.The dragon screams filled the night sky until the body hits the ground. The other NightWings try to fly away Amethyst stops them and says “In one hour you will be free and will tell your queen to not attack the two dragons again or something worse will happen.” “Let's get out of here.” Shadowhunter said. * * * The two dragons flew to Jade Mountain. At one of the two peaks they land. “Can we go back to Possibility?”asked Amethyst. “I don’t think so.” replied Shadowhunter”I mean that I think that there might be more mercenaries there now trying to find us.” “I could camouflage myself to look like a SkyWing.”contoured Amethyst. =Chapter 5= After some arguing Amethyst turn her scales orange with a some gold. The only problem was her purple eyes. I hope this works. Amethyst thought. She saw ten NightWings with spears and metal armor spread out across the town. They would occasionally stop others and ask them something. The dragons would always answer ‘no’. “Hey!”said one of the guard “Have you seen a RainWing and a NightWing around here?” “Um…….Uh….”Amethyst tried to find an answer. “It is a YES or NO question SkyWing.Have you seen a RainWing and a NightWing?”repeated the NightWing. Yes! It’s working Amethyst thought. “No” “Well if you see anything weird tell the other guards.” said the NightWing. * * * Amethyst saw a table with gemstones one was a gold necklace with an amethyst stone in it and another one that that looked like a silver snake. I could take it She thought.But on one talon it would blow my cover ,on the other it could help, on the third.... Screw it. Amethyst grabbed the the items and flew away quickly. Then the dragon trader came out of the tent and was searching franticly of something. Are you looking for these. Amethyst thought. As Jade Mountain came into view Amethyst saw a black streak in the sky.Hmmmm?Was that Shadow?She thought. “Amethyst!What in the THREE FREAKN’ MOONS.Why are there TEN NightWings looking for a SkyWing. Why is THAT?!”Shadow yelled. “I… Uh….”Amethyst stuttered. “No need to say anything I already know.”said Shadow. “I took them to help us with the dragons after us.”explain Amethyst. = Chapter 6 = Amethyst and Shadow were on one of the islands of the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Amethyst was showing Shadow the plan with the necklace and earing. “So, you are going to enchant the necklace?” asked Shadow. “Yes.”said Amethyst. “Here I go. Enchant this necklace to ----”Amethyst saying. A SeaWing came from out of the foliage.She was a greenish-blue color with one aquamarine earring. “I have one question for you two and it is a simple one,Why are you here?”asked the SeaWing. “We are here because I am helping this dragon control her powers.” said Shadow. “Ok…. and what might those powers be?” The questioning SeaWing. Do we really have to tell? Amethyst asked to Shadow. She shaked her head ‘yes’. “Those powers are animus.” confessed Amethyst. “Oh...Uh?” The SeaWing didn’t know what to say. “What’s your name?”asked Shadow. “Tidalwave.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)